


Denial Number Four.

by mxstermistyeyes, twofacetheory



Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Eventual Smut, Gen, Hallucinations, M/M, Manipulation, Physical Abuse, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstermistyeyes/pseuds/mxstermistyeyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacetheory/pseuds/twofacetheory
Summary: To everyone else, Blurryface is merely a character that Tyler created to cope with his insecurities. The truth is that this ‘character’ is very much real. He’s always been there, lurking in the dark corners of the musician’s mind.It starts out as a feeling of being watched, which becomes more intense whenever his anxiety is heightened. Then the feeling gains a voice; deep and quiet to begin with, growing into something his host cannot ignore. But perhaps the most frightening development is when he begins to lose chunks of time. What he had once brushed off as paranoia was slowly permeating every waking moment of his life.It's only a matter of time before Tyler and the mysterious entity come face-to-face.





	Denial Number Four.

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is short; it's meant to be. the first few are going to act as summaries, like snapshots of time in tyler's life where blurryface is extremely prominent. after that will be the main body of the story.

Anxiety fills his lungs like tar and its thick black oppression claws its way up into his throat. The stands are full of cheering fans and the sound should ignite within him the drive he needs in order to impress the college scouts who had come out to watch tonight's game. But their presence, their eyes, aren't the only ones he feels on him as the buzzer ticks away the minutes of the last quarter. This presence was one he had become more and more familiar with over the last several years, looming over his shoulder at the worst time. The worst thing is, Tyler knows it's not real. There's no one there, even when shadows play at the edges of his vision. But it feels real, and it's usually enough to throw him off his game.

But not tonight.

Nothing was going to go wrong tonight. His future was riding on this game and he would be damned if he let that thing win. The teen's jaw clenches and unclenches before he takes a deep, steadying breath. ' _ Relax, Tyler. This is going to be just fine. Coach is going to put you in at the next foul and you're going to go out there and show everyone what you've been showing them for the past several years. You've put in your time, you've made those two hundred baskets. It's going to be just fine _ ,' He tells himself.

The whistle blows and Tyler exchanges a look with Zack, who had called for the strategic foul on the opposing team. Dragging himself up from the bench, he feels the presence move with him. The shooting guard elects to ignore it at he lines up with his teammates and watches the opposing team's player miss his two opportunities to help close the deficit between the two teams.

The ball ends up in Worthington's possession. Looking to Zack he sees him positioning for a play he knows all too well. Zack would fake the other team out, going in as though intending to take a single point before throwing the ball to Tyler back behind the three point line. Ty's able to find the window he needs, thwarting the defense on him with ease. Seconds count down to the end of the game as he feels the familiar texture of the basketball meet his outstretched fingertips. Pure muscle memory has his legs tensing and releasing, feet leaving the court as the ball flies from his hands.

He doesn't even have to look to see if he made it as the buzzer blares. It's in.

Teammates surround him and there's cheering from them and all of the high school's fans. Everyone knows how important this game was and that they've cinched their place in the regional finals. With any luck, there would be an offer coming out of this for a full ride scholarship somewhere,  _ anywhere _ . Any chance he could have to make a life and a name on his own, he would take; even if it wasn't exactly what he wanted to do. But it would be enough, for him, for his parents. And hopefully for the presence still lurking with dissatisfaction in the background of his mind.

* * *

 

_ "We're killing ourselves just to get to the top..." _

**Author's Note:**

> greetings!! so, this is the first fic i've written and published since roughly 2009. but it's okay, because i have my wonderful fiancé helping me out; he's the co-author of this story. i've been roleplaying for several years in the meantime, so i haven't stopped writing. likes, comments, and critiques are appreciated!!


End file.
